


I Lost Them

by Orca478



Series: Steven’s Destiny [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Amethyst sees how Steven and Peridot move on.
Relationships: Blue Diamond’s Pearl/Peridot, Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe
Series: Steven’s Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Lost Them

Amethyst was having the worst year of her life.

Ever since Steven brought peace to Earth, there was nothing to do.

Her little man hated them now, he moved out as soon as he could. He stayed with Lars some days before Bismuth had his home ready.

Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth, and Spinel followed him, Greg left his van to follow his son, he felt welcome in that place, unlike here.

So now they had no food, that frustrated Amethyst to no end. Greg stopped giving them money so they lost electricity soon after, and water went last.

The home portion of the temple was no longer used. Steven took many of his stuff to his new home. Lapis was there as the girlfriend body guard, she didn’t allow the close, and with the ocean so close, they didn’t try.

Connie still came to train, Amethyst knew Lapis was her objective, she wanted the blue gem out, so that she could have Steven. She knows that plan is stupid.

Pearl does train her, wanting to free Steven from the Diamonds, even if they have shown to be lovely with Steven. 

Garnet stayed in her room all day, she barely came out. 

At least Vidalia still lets her go to her home, she can eat there.

But she wants her old life back.

But Steven was clearly happy with his new life.

So was Peridot.

Amethyst was walking around the field when she saw them.

“Ready to be impressed !”

It was Peridot, and she was not alone.

“Of course.”

Blue Pearl, the one that got Peri’s heart.

Something she wanted.

She shaped shift to a mouse, and saw the two together.

Peridot was showing her some invention, Blue Pearl watched interestingly.

“I do enjoy watching your inventions.”

“Hehehehehe, thanks.”

The Pearl was not lying, she did enjoy watching Peridot.

But Amethyst could tell that it wasn’t because of her invention, but because of Peridot herself.

Her actions, her enthusiasm, it was lovable.

It was made Amethyst’s heart break.

“Spinel kicked me out before I could see him.” Pearl said.

Spinel was crazy strong, Amethyst has to give her that.

“He is with the Diamonds anyway.” Garnet said.

“What ? He rather be with those monsters than become a Crystal Gem again.” Pearl sneered.

Amethyst knew that if they wanted to have Steven back, they had to stop calling the Diamonds monsters, no matter that they didn’t like them, he saw Yellow and Blue as aunts and White as his grandmother.

“It’s Lapis’ fault, she is the one that stold Steven, I need to stop her.”

“Connie, you know we live at Beach City, there is a beach so there is the ocean, that means no matter how hard you train, Lapis will defeat you.”

Connie just looked down at that.

“I don’t see any future where Steven leaves Lapis, they are bonding more each day.” Garnet said.

She looked at her.

“So are Peridot and Blue Pearl.”

Amethyst wanted to cry.

“Let me go Water Witch, I want my boyfriend back !”

“ For the last time Connie, Lapis is my girlfriend, not you.”

It was the first time she saw Steven face to face since he moved out. He had grown bigger.

“Steven please, I love you.”

“I love him as well, and I respect his decisions.” 

“And I love her Connie, please understand that. It’s the third date you interrupt.”

Steven looked at her.

“Lapis, drop her near Amethyst.”

“Of course.”

Lapis let Connie go at her side.

“Steven I....”

“Take her home Amethyst.”

He turned to Lapis.

“Should we go, my water angel ?”

“Of course my man.”

Steven and Lapis left, he only said a sentence to her.

As Connie cried and raged, Amethyst realized she messed up.

She lost Steve, she lost Peridot, she chose the wrong side and lost everything.

She lost them.


End file.
